


Engagement

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, F/M, FE3H Kinkmeme, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: At the yearly gathering of the Faerghus quartet, Sylvain makes an announcement.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3H Kink[Meme](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2269768#cmt2269768)
> 
> Prompt:  
> Rarepair of the filler's choosing announce to their friends that they've gotten engaged. Said friends freak out because they did NOT see this coming.
> 
> Did the couple keep their relationship a secret, or were their friends just oblivious dumbasses? Who knows. Either way, everyone is happy for the newly engaged pair but also very, very surprised. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> When technically Sylbern is a rare pair so I could use it to fill this prompt. xD

Sylvain tapped the side of his wine glass with a fork, the noise echoing through the dining hall.

Ingrid looked up from her conversation with Dimitri, confused to what was going on. 

“May I have everyone’s attention, I have an announcement to make.”

“What in the world are you doing?” Felix asked with a smirk.

“Making an announcement, obviously,” retorted Sylvain.

“You really don’t need to be so formal with it though,” put in Felix. “It’s just us here.”

“Shut up before I throw this fork at you.”

“Let’s not get into an argument you two,” put in Dimitri.

Ingrid sighed. Despite fighting in a war together, they were still acting like children. Why did it seem like their yearly get together always required at least one incident of Sylvain and Felix getting into an argument? Especially this year when Felix had brought his wife Annette and Sylvain brought his best friend Bernadetta. Currently said friend had her hands in her lap as she stared at her empty plate, a blush rising to her cheeks. Ingrid felt bad for her. Annette had some experience with the four of them together not during war time but this was probably the first time Bernie saw them for what they were really like.

“Come on now Felix, it’s okay.” Annette put a hand on Felix’s arm.

Felix looked to her, his expression softening as he put a hand on top of hers before focusing back on Sylvain. “Alright, out with it then.”

“I’m curious to hear it.” Dimitri leaned forward slightly, the table creaking under the strain.

Sylvain looked at Bernie. “You want to tell them or should I?” 

“You can say it,” she said softly.

Sylvain put an arm around her shoulder. “Bernie and I are finally engaged!”

The room fell silent. Ingrid blinked slowly as her mind tried to catch up with what Sylvain had just said.

“Wait, when did you two get together!?” blurted out Felix.

“Felix!” Annette hit his arm. “Be nice!”

Ingrid was glad Felix was the one to say it instead of her. When were they even dating!? During the academy days and then during the war, they were best friends and Sylvian was insistent that they were only friends. With how he treated her, that was obvious they were only friends, he was way too nice and courteous to her. And Bernie, well Ingrid didn’t want to be mean, but she looked like the farthest thing from Sylvain’s type.

Bernie looked like she wanted to sink into her chair.

Sylvain put his hand on the back of his neck and grinned. “Well after the war and everything we started spending a lot more time together and one thing led to another so…” He looked at her with the dorkiest grin Ingrid had ever seen on him. In fact, she didn’t even know it was possible for Sylvain to look at anyone like that. Bernie looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile back before staring at the table again.

“Well I guess congratulations are in order then,” said Dimitri smoothly. Leave it to the King of Fodlan to have the correct response in a time like this.

“Congrats!” Annette squeaked, clapping her hands together. Ingrid quickly echoed it with her own, Felix mumbling one under his breathe. “Do you two have a date planned for the wedding yet?” she asked,

“Not yet,” said Sylvain. “I mean we’re still trying to figure out where to have it.”

“It’s really cold in Faerghus…” Bernie said softly.

“Yeah but it’s super hot in the Adestrian Empire and if I am going to be dressed up in a billion layers, I would rather not faint, but at the same time, I survived wearing my armor when we went through a volcano so I can survive it for you Bernie!” He side-hugged Bernie and put a kiss on top of her head.

Who was this guy and what did he do with Sylvain!? Where was the guy that flirted with anyone with breasts back at the academy!? Although maybe this did make sense. Sylvain had always been gentle and affectionate towards Bernie without crossing the line. Also despite her smaller frame and anxiety, Bernie had always been able to put Sylvain in his place with a stern look. Out of everyone, she was probably the most able to handle being married to someone like him.

“Well I hope your marriage goes well,” said Ingrid to Bernie.

Bernie gave Ingrid a small smile and stammered a thanks. She made a note to grab Bernie later and have a chat with her that if anything happens she could come to Ingrid. With Ingrid being like a sister to Sylvain, it was kind of like she was getting a sister-in-law and Ingrid really wanted Bernie to feel welcome. A quick glance at Annette told her the girl had the same idea as they exchanged nods. She was excited that their family was going to get a little bit bigger.


End file.
